Tales of a Siren
by WriterforLife29
Summary: The Fire Sibs and co. sail the seas as a mission. They stop at an island that is home to strange creatures. One of which that has captured the heart of one of the sailors.Zutara "When you saw me in need, you didn't hesitate to help." UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:I don't own ATLA

* * *

Zuko sighed breathing in the fresh sea air. 

"This mission seems pointless. But its nice to be out at sea."

"I think its stupid too. What's the point?",Mai questioned.

"Where are we going?",Ty Lee asked.

"We're supposed to be cruising around finding strange oddities and conquering provinces on the way,"Azula explained.

"What kind of oddities?", Ty Lee asked again.

"Sea monsters, harpies, sirens, things like that,"Azula said.

"There's no such thing," Mai said.

"We know, but in case we do we'll have a souviner," Azula explained.

* * *

Somewhere else a dark skinned girl brushed her hair in by a waterfall. 

She was dressed in white wrappings and had dazzling blue eyes.

She hummed at tune as animals flocked around.

She walked out and strolled to the beach.

The girl was immediately greeted by the mermaids.

"Katara, how were sirens born from mermaids?"

"Tell us the story please?!?"

"Hehe, okay then. Let me think it happened back long ago. A mermaid fell in love with a man. The gods were uset with her. So they placed a curse on their offspring."

"I remember! They would be lovely and beautiful and have perfect voices!"

"But anyone who heard their voice saw what they wanted not what was really there."

"Like if a baby heard it they saw their mother!"

"Or a man seeing a beautiful goddess."

Suddenly the mermaids got scared.

"A boat's coming!"

"A boat?!"

"What do we do?!?"

"I bet it has horrible men!?!?"

"Calm down!", Katara yelled. "Go back home and stay there until they leave."

They nodded and left.

Mermaids. They're nice but hopelessly clueless.

Katara could see the boat on the horizon.

She swam low and rose up only when she was close beside it.

Katara swam back to the island and went to the waterfall.

"I guess I'll have to stay here until they leave."

* * *

That night they set up camp on the beach.

"We'll be here for a few weeks until we move on,"Azula said.

"That's fine by me,"Zuko said.

"Yeah, it's not like we'll find anything,"Mai muttered.

"Be more optimistic! We're on a lovely island!",Ty Lee exclaimed.

* * *

Katara watched them closely.

"I can't ge to the ocean without them seeing me. I need a distraction."

As if on cue a phoenix came by.

It flew into their campfire and caused a huge eruption of fire.

Katara ran the beach into the water.

But as she did they heard the splash.

"What was that?", Ty Lee asked.

"Just some fish," Mai said.

Zuko looked toward the ocean, then at the sand.

He saw small footprints.

Whatever it was, it wasn't _just some fish._


	2. Steam

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T ATLA

* * *

**Katara woke up the next morning expecting the sailors to be gone. 

When she rose to the surface she was shocked they were still there.

"I'll need to swim around the island to get to the waterfall."

As she swam Zuko and the others started waking up.

"I think we should explore the island. Maybe there are strange creatures,"Ty Lee suggested.

"Good idea. Ty Lee and I will check the west side. Mai, you and Zuko go through the east,"Azula commanded.

Ty Lee whisphered to Azula,"Why did you put those 2 together?"

"I thought it would be fun,"Azula answered.

Ty Lee giggled at the prospect.

* * *

Katara had safely made it to the waterfall.

It was her one place to be alone, besides the animals that came for her singing.

The mermaids were nice, but one tires of their gossip.

But that was life being the only siren on the island.

All of her sisters were back at their home island.

Katara left when sailors came and killed one of them.

After she saved one of the men from drowning!!!

Katara has hated human men since.

And the man she saw last night was no different.

His scar made him seem especially dangerous.

But enough of the past.

She settled in the water and sang a soft lullaby. . .not knowing the danger she was in.

* * *

Zuko and Mai searched half heartedly.

What could they possibly find?

Maybe they would find tonight's dinner.

The silence between them wasn't awkward, but there was still something eerie about the sounds jungle.

Suddenly Zuko stopped.

"What is it?",Mai asked.

"I hear something."

"What?"

"It sounds like. . .singing. It sounds like someone singing."

Zuko went toward the sounds and Mai followed.

He stopped short when he knew he close.

He noted the waterfall.

At the edge of the shore was a girl.

Zuko's eyes widened.

Mai tried to see it and was shocked as well.

She was surrounded by animals of real and mythical origin.

A bird came to her shoulder and tweeted in her ear.

She stopped singing and looked into their direction.

She made a run towards the waterfall surrounding herself in her element.

Zuko stepped out of the foliage as did Mai.

"Who are you?",Zuko demanded.

"I could be asking you the same!",she yelled.

Zuko shot a flame at her only to be turned to steam by her element.

Katara was shocked at first.

She had never seen fire bending before.

But she managed to keep control long enough to defend herself.

Zuko was amazed at the way she controlled the water.

And the way her body moved in a fluid motion.

He continued to fight her as Mai went to find Azula and Ty Lee.

Katara was captivated by the concentration in his eyes.

Then it occured to her what he was concentrating on.

Killing her.

Katara had to admit, she was scared.

If sirens had been granted immortality she would be more of a daredevil but no.

Sirens were basically goddess-like women with heavenly voices, but they too feared death.

Zuko knew this match was useless.

They couldn't touch without producing steam.

Katara knew this as well.

But then and idea came.

She pinned his limbs to a tree using her ice.

As quick as she could she produced an ice dagger and ran to stab him-but she heard voices.

"Zuko! Where are you!"

"Don't tell me you're getting beaten by a little nymph Zuzu!"

Zuko grolwed at the voices.

Katara ran behind the waterfall and hid.

She saw 3 figures come out of the brush.

One of them melted her ice.

"Zuko what happend?", she asked.

"It was. . . it was-"

"It was a monster,"Mai cut in. "It was a she-beast who manipulated the water. She's dangerous and needs to be killed."

"Or put up for sale as an oddity. Water benders are so rare now,"Azula said with a smirk on her lips.

Katara grimaced.

Zuko looked up and stared right through the waterfall. . . at Katara.

She stood still.

As he walked toward her she backed into the cave.

He was in the cave but her dark skin and hair hid her from the shadows.

Zuko left leaving her safe. . . for now.

* * *

That night Katara stayed in the cave.

She felt a presense.

Katara sniffed the air.

The water was different.

She looked through the waterfall and saw Zuko bathing in the water.

Katara couldn't pull her eyes away.

Tonight would be a long night.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

sry to end it like this in a cliffy! ;)


	3. All That Glitters

Katara stayed in her spot watching him.

He seemed to be washing off.

She was safe for now.

Safe to stare at his godlike body.

_'Why am I thinking like this?!'_

His hands moved up and down his toned chest.

She had never felt such feeling for a man.

Well, no mortal man.

But that's another story.

The way he looked was so tempting.

Katara was sure he knew she was watching.

He was mocking her.

Showing her something she couldn't have.

Before she could control herself she slipped in the water.

She swam near him.

Zuko felt a shift in the water.

Then he felt something graze his legs.

But the moon was covered by the clouds, it was too dark to see.

His hand ventured in the water.

Another hand grabbed his.

* * *

"Where is Zuko?",Azula asked.

"I think he's taking a bath,"Ty Lee answered.

Azula smirked at Mai.

"What?",she questioned.

Ty Lee giggled.

"Oh no. Don't even think about it, Azula."

* * *

Katara rose from the water in front of Zuko.

As she did the moon shined brightly, encasing them in a glow.

Zuko was captivated by her appearance.

Her dark skin that contrasted with his glistened in the light.

And her eyes.

They were such a brillant blue, he could see waves crashing, stars shining, and the tears of a sad girl.

His senses took over and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Katara was entranced by him as well.

His golden eyes made her melt.

His hands were firm and strong.

When he pulled her close she could feel his hot blood pumping through his veins.

* * *

"Zuko?",Mai called.

She sighed.

"Why am I the his babysitter?"

She heard the waterfall.

"Zuko!",she yelled.

* * *

Yep it's a cliffhanger.

-

-

No seriously.

-

-

If you're still here you know I'd be CRAZY to end it here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

They gazed in each others eyes, for what seemed like eternity.

They leaned in each other but then-

"Zuko!",someone called.

Zuko released Katara who fled back into the waterfall.

Mai walked through the brush and found Zuko.

"There you are. Azula wanted to see you,"she said.

"Alright, I'll be right there."

Zuko glanced at where Katara ran.

His blood was still pumping from her close proximity.

* * *

When Katara left she escaped to her cave taking deep breaths.

"What is he doing to me?"

She remembered the heat resonating from his body.

Katara never felt this way for a mere mortal.

Her face flushed when she remembered what she was about to do with him.

"He's a man, and that's all there is too it."

She went to sleep knowing she couldn't go to the sea tonight.

* * *

Katara awoke feeling strange.

She was in a hammock.

"About time you woke up,"a voice said.

Katara gasped.

She hadn't heard that voice for a long time.

And for a good reason.

He was the one that could make her heat rise, before Zuko.

"What do you want, Jet?",she spit back.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Jet

Katara glared at the sight before her.

"Jet what do you want?"

"I want what is mine."

"So why am I here?",she questioned.

"Because you are mine!"

"Right."

Katara slipped off the hammock.

"Listen Jet, it wouldn't work. I'm a siren, you're the God of thieves."

"I don't see the problem."

Katara made her way toward the door.

Jet rushed in front her.

"You weren't this persistent the first time we met."

He smirked.

"There's someone isn't there? Someone that you've fallen for?"

"No,"she said flatly.

"I've seen the sailors on that island. And I saw. . . a man."

"There's no one!"

"Really?"

He held her chin.

"Then why do you refuse me?"

"You're almost as bad as Zeus, you are,"Katara spat.

"At least I don't disguise myself to get women."

Katara slapped his hand away.

"All my sisters and you chose me?"

"Because none of them would serve me a challenge as you would."

Katara punched him in the jaw knocking him out of the way.

She ran out the door and realized his home was very far from her waterfall.

Katara started running.

She could hear Jet pursue her.

Katara in her rush forgot there was still people on the beach and ran for the ocean.

When she left the jungle and got to the sand.

But before she could get to the ocean, a streak of lightning singed the ground before her.

She stopped dead and looked for the origin.

It was one of the girls that was with Zuko.

"I see Mai wasn't hallucinating."

The girl looked like a vicious predator to Katara.

Soon she was surrounded by them.

Jet came through soon after.

"Looks like we'll have two souviners for Father,"the girl said.

"Azula let's just take them without talking,"Zuko suggested.

Katara glared at him.

She bended water from the ocean and removed them from her way.

She thenn ran toward the water but was stopped by a hand grasping her arm.

Katara turned and saw Zuko.

"Listen to me-"

She cut him off by slapping water in his face and diving in the ocean.

"Nice going Zuko,"Azula taunted.

Then she tunred to where Jet had once been.

Wait, _once been?_

Jet had disappeared as well.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Siren's Song

Katara swam back to her cove.

She remained in the cave for a while, for safety.

Katara was about to leave when she heard footsteps.

Zuko had come to find her.

She stayed in her spot when she was sure he had seen her.

He was walking toward her hiding space but stopped short.

Katara froze in her place.

"Come out here,"he called.

Katara stayed silent, just in case he was bluffing.

But she knew he was serious when he ran to her pulled her out and threw her in the water.

Katara growled angrily.

_'How dare he?!'_

She whipped her arms in the air and drowned him in the waterfall's contents.

When she stopped he pulled himself up.

Zuko tackled her in the water.

"CALM DOWN!,"he yelled.

Katara struggled under him.

But she saw he was stronger than her and stopped.

She glared at him but had an idea.

Katara cleared her voice.

_'It's been a while since I've done this. I wonder if I'm still capable.'_

But before she could commence with her plan Zuko got off of her.

He took out a hand to help her up.

Katara refused and helped herself up.

"I just want to talk to you."

"We have nothing to converse about,"Katara said.

Zuko frowned.

"I'm. . .I'm sorry for what happened."

"What?"

Katara looked shocked.

He was apologizing.

And she could tell he wasn't one who did that alot.

She looked at him for an explanation.

"Azula, my sister, only saw an unusual creature and wanted to get you."

"Why should I care about her pursuits?"

"Because she was pursuing you."

"I just want her off my island."

"She won't get off easily."

"I have my ways."

"What ways?"

Katara smirked.

She hummed a warm tune that sounded like a normal song to Zuko.

But soon many rabbits appeared around them.

She sung a light melody and birds flew around her.

Katara then whistled a song and deer poked their noses shyly.

All the animals circled around Katara as if servants awaiting a command.

Zuko stared for a moment then regained his composure.

"How is that going to help?"

"Watch,"she said calmly.

Katara projected her voice loudly as if calling toward the heavens.

She stopped and waited.

Soon they heard something coming near them.

Out of the forest a huge bear came towards them.

Zuko took a step backward.

"What are you trying to do?!"

Katara turned toward him.

"What?",she asked innocently.

Then she chanted a harmonic symphony.

The smaller creatures gathered at her feet.

Birds landed on her shoulders.

And the deer and bear snuggled her faces with their snouts.

Zuko stared in awe.

"I can control this island easily and turn it into anything I want."

She looked at him.

"But I just want a peaceful life with all of the animals here."

"So that's what you can do with your voice?",he asked.

"There's much more I can do."

Katara sung one last song and all of the animals dispersed.

"But I have used my voice too much now. It's the first time for a long time now."

"Why?"

"I had no reason to since. . .a certain incident."

"What happened?"

Katara opened her mouth to explain but thought against it.

"It's none of your concern."

Zuko frowned at her stubborness.

(AN: is that a word?")

"I'm sure you want to tell someone of your hardships."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because most people don't like their suffering to go untold."

Katara glared at him.

"I'm not most people. I'd rather not tell my personal life to strangers."

"I don't think we're strangers."

"Well, I KNOW we are."

Zuko glared at her.

He was getting irritated.

Her bold, blue eyes annoyed him.

Her crossed arms infuriated him.

And her long brown hair enticed him.

_'What am I thinking? She's the most annoying girl I've ever met!'_

But at the same time the most beautiful.

She looked mysterious in the moonlight,

and looked benevolent in the sun rays that penetrated the forest's canopy.

Zuko didn't like to admit to his thoughts, but it was obvious.

Katara had attracted him somehow.

And he couldn't stay away.

* * *

REVIEW!!


	6. Sparks

Zuko left Katara alone.

But there was something that bothered him.

It was if they were connected by a string.

He couldn't go too far away from her.

But it wasn't like that exactly.

It was more like Katara had the string, and it pulled Zuko towards her.

"Zuko! Pay attention!",Azula said.

"What?"

"That girl could be a real good catch for us,"Ty Lee said.

"She's not a girl, she's a monster,"Mai said.

"That aside, I've come up with a plan,"Azula grinned at Zuko.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't stare at me like dessert,"he glared.

* * *

It was tomorrow!

Katara was cheery because she hadn't seen those **people** since Zuko left.

She was wading in by the falls but wanted to get to the ocean.

"I guess I can try to sneak around them."

Then she had an idea!

Katara got out to commence her plan.

When she got to the beach she was surprised.

No one was there.

She went back into the jungle on her way she saw a cliff.

And people on it.

"It can't be. What are they doing?"

She couldn't tell who was who from the distance.

As she squinted her eyes, Katara saw one of them fall off the cliff.

She cautiously ran toward the spot where they should've fell.

It was Zuko.

He had fallen into a patch of bushes luckily.

Katara came up on him but made sure to keep herself hidden.

He was knocked unconcious.

She heard one of them talking.

"I didn't hear him yell in pain, or any other type of response. He must be dead."

"That can't be,"Ty Lee said.

"We should go check,"Mai suggested.

"No, not with all these strange creatures runnng about. His flesh is for them now."

"You're being ridiculous!"

"Mai is right! We should just-"

"Are you going against my orders?"

Both shook their heads.

"Then let's go, we shall leave this island."

When Katara was sure they were gone she went to Zuko.

"He's just out cold. Why would they leave him?"

She took the moment to glaze over his face.

Surprisingly, she never pointed out to herself the red mark on his face.

Yes she's seen it, but it never stood out to her until she could look at him this freely.

Katara daringly brought a hand to his face.

The rough feel of the scar enticed her so.

She didn't realize what she was doing until it was done.

Katara cupped his face and leaned down.

He lips slightly touched his and she felt a spark.

That spark boiled a fire in her belly and put her nerves on end.

It overwhelmed her and she came back up.

As she looked him over again she thought he would need help.

* * *

Zuko felt the leaves of a bush on his back.

He fell and then his head hit a rock.

_'This would only happen to me.'_

He thought he heard voices, but everything was black.

The voices went away, then he heard another sound.

A rustle of bushes, then he felt the heat of another body near him.

Zuko could feel soft hands brushing against him.

The hands became stationary and he felt even soft lips cover his own.

His the nerves on his lips were on fire.

Then he completely blacked out.

* * *

Zuko finally awoke and found himself leaning against a cave wall.

He surveyed his surroundings.

One side was the cave, the other was a waterfall.

But he was in the bushes, and this was the waterfall where. . .

Zuko noticed a figure in the waterfall, they seemed to be bathing.

Zuko could get a clear view. . .of everything.

* * *

Katara brought him to her cove thinking he would be out for a while.

She undressed herself and washed down in the falls hoping to calm herself.

Her nerves were still burning from that kiss.

She heard a few grunts and turned toward him.

He was awake.

As in his eyes were open.

And they were looking at her naked form.

She sent a wave of water towards him and ran off.

_'That PERVERT! How dare he!!'_

She blew off steam while Zuko drained the water from his ears.

* * *

REVIEW!!


	7. Bond

Zuko stayed in theat little cave, after what happened.

_'Better to give her space, then to be drowned.'_

So while Zuko waited, Katara went on a little rampage.

* * *

"Just like a human! To stare at the a naked body! It's just-"

Katara sliced down a tree with her water.

Then she calmed down.

"It's not entirely his fault. I set him down there."

Then she turned around to go back.

But as she walked Katara heard movements.

Something was following her.

She could feel the fluids of a person.

No, it was some type of creature.

Soon something layed itself on her shoulder.

In fear she screamed and attacked the stalker.

* * *

Zuko was sitting around when he heard a scream.

"It's her."

Zuko ran to the source of the sound.

He saw Katara in the branches if a colorful tree.

She was picking strange fruit.

Her back was to Zuko so she didn't notice him.

He watched her moved nimbly through the branches.

But there was something strange.

The branches were moving to help her.

Suddenly she made a misstep and slipped.

The branches couldn't catch her and Zuko jumped toward her.

He caught her before she hit the ground.

Katara quickly removed herself from his grasp.

Fruit still in her arms, Katara's head kept focused to the ground.

She muttered a 'thank you' and left.

The strange tree followed her.

Zuko wasn't taken aback by the tree, it was Katara.

It seemed she had calmed down.

But somehow he managed to upset her again.

"I can't wait for her to settle down. I'll just go and apologize."

Zuko set out to find her.

* * *

Katara was hidden behind her waterfall.

She put her fruit in a small sack and set it by her sleeping quarters.

Katara let out a sigh.

A sigh that admitted, Zuko's arms were warm, and firm.

Which is why she wanted to escape them, and couldn't look him in the face.

But this day wasn't a complete waste.

Her favorite tree came back.

You see, fruit wasn't called in season because it stopped growing.

It was because, the trees moved to a different region, so people could eat their fruit.

So this fruit, which was her favorite, took her mind off of Zuko.

It was a namingo.

Shaped like a mango,but blue.

And it was the sweetest thing in the world to Katara.

She heard footsteps invading her sancutary.

She kept her back to him.

Katara heard him sit himself beside her.

He sat there quietly, before he spoke.

"I'm sorry."

That surprised her.

"For what?"

"For what happened before, and for what just happened now."

"What happened now?",Katara asked.

"When I caught you before, you seemed angry."

"That had nothing to do with what you did."

_'Lie!'_

"I mean it wasn't you fault."

_'Better.'_

Katara left to pick more fruit, Zuko followed her.

"What kind of fruit is this?",he asked.

"It's a namingo. They were the always my favorite as a child."

Zuko watched her slender legs move gracefully in the branches.

_'Those aren't the legs of a child.'_

"In fact, this particular tree, was my first namingo tree. And it always comes back to me."

Then, again Katara slipped up and fell.

Or, more accurately, the branches moved away from her legs.

Zuko caught her again, and the fruit fell from her arms.

Then the branches grabbed them both, Katara still in his arms.

First they were pressed against the tree trunk, then flung into the little oasis, near the falls.

Katara glared at the tree, but it was gone.

It left Zuko and Katara soaked, wondering what came over the tree.

But there they were again.

Zuko's arms around her.

Both of them glistening with water.

Staring at each other, as if looking away meant death.

_'How do we get like this?',_Katara asked herself.

It was like their first time like this.

Except the moon wasn't out, lighting up Katara's eyes.

Instead the sun shined making Zuko's irises glow.

Once again an unknown force took over.

And this time, it would not be interupted.

They leaned in close.

When their lips brushed, there was that spark.

_That spark boiled a fire in her belly and put her nerves on end._

_His the nerves on his lips were on fire._

They broke their kiss, gasping for air.

Katara laid her head on his chest listening to his fast heartbeat.

Zuko settled his head on hers, taking in her hair's scent.

They didn't completely understand it.

But they had just made an unbreakable bond.

* * *

Unbreakable

Let's hear it for words with suffixes and prefixes!

REVIEW!!


	8. Home

Katara loved the feeling of his hands on her.

But there was something wrong.

Those eyes, they seemed familiar.

She felt her knees go weak and Zuko held her tighter.

"What's wrong?",he asked.

Katara spoke some unintelligible words.

"What?"

"Your eyes. They. . ."

She broke away from his arms.

"I need to go back."

"Back where?"

She ran away to her cave.

He followed her.

"Where do you need to go?"

"I need to go back to my home island."

"For what reason?"

"I just want to see my family again, one more time."

"Where is the island?"

"It's just a little bit south of here. You can fend for yourself for a few days, right?"

"I can but-"

"I'll only be gone for a few days."

Zuko sighed.

"Fine."

He escorted her to the beach, before she would swim away.

Before she dove in he grabbed her by the waist.

He pulled her lips in a kiss before releasing her.

If Katara had fair skin, it would be bright red.

"I'll be back in a few days. And don't provoke the animals. Without me here, they'll kill you."

She started out toward the water, but turned around.

"I mean it. Don't go hunting. Just eat some fruit and don't taunt them."

Then she took a dive and headed south.

Because of her natural aquatic prowess, she got there very soon.

She stopped on the beach and looked around.

"Katara!", someone called.

Katara turned to her left and saw old frinds running toward her.

* * *

Zuko went back to the cave.

The best way not to provoke someone, was to avoid them.

Unfortunately, that didn't mean animals would avoid him.

That's why he was in the cave, standing face to face. . .with a bison.

* * *

Sry if it seems short


	9. Old Friends

The gods and goddess' mentioned here are NOT fictional

all info from wikipedia.

which, along with ATLA i do not own

* * *

Zuko stood still while the animal sniffed him.

Then the bison gave him a long lick up his side.

Leaving half his body covered in slobber.

_'What was that she said about not provoking the animals?'_

Katara hugged her Yue, another siren.

Beside her was Suki, an adopted Amazon.

The word 'adopted' will be explained later.

"Hey, wheres Toph?",Katara asked.

"She's explaining that Amazon stereotype",Suki answered.

"That you're all either send male offspring to their fathers or leave them in the wilderness?"

"No that's true. She's talking about the whole right breast thing."

"Oh."

Suki and Yue lead Katara to the neighboring men's tribe.

They found Toph telling off one of the men there.

"And I told you, we Amazons don't cut off our right breast! Why would we do that!"

"So you can shoot an arrow better!"

"Why would I need an arrow, when I could do this?"

Toph stomped her foor on the ground, and the man was launched off the ground into the sky.

* * *

Zuko stood still despite his saliva state.

_'Don't provoke it. Unless that lick was just to taste me. I wonder if there's anything against defending myself?'_

"Appa! You found an exit! Good thing, we've been in this cave forever!",a young voice exclaimed.

Zuko moved around the behemoth to find the voice.

It belonged to a young boy.

"Hi there! My name's Aang, who are you?"

". . .Zuko."

"Why was there a long pause before you said anything?"

"Because I just got licked by a beast 100 times my size."

"Ahahaha! That's silly, Appa's probably only 90 times your size."

"What are you doing here?",Zuko asked.

"I'm running an errand for Hermes, he wants me to bring a message from Aphrodite to you."

"From Aphrodite? What does she need to tell me?"

"Aphrodite told Hermes, who told me to tell you, that she smiles on your love. And that may Hera favor you as well."

"What? I'm not in love, nor am I getting married. Why would they say that?"

"Don't shoot the messenger of a messenger. I'm only with Hermes because, well. . ."

"What?"

"I shouldn't tell you my problems. It's nothing."

"I've got nothing but time, I'm all ears."

"I've lived with Hermes all my life. But he's not my father. And he won't tell me how I came to be. My only clues are Appa, and my powers which no one elese seems to have."

"I'm sure you'll find where you came from. Why don't you go to an Apollo shrine. I'm sure he has the answer",Zuko suggested.

"Good idea. And good luck with whoever you're with. I hope Hera blesses your relationship."

"I'm not getting married!"

"Whatever you say. But believe me, Aphrodite wouldn't get involved if she didn't see anything romantic."

Aang jumped on Appa and left the cave before flying away.

* * *

Katara was having fun with her friends.

"Katara, how are things where you are?",Yue asked.

"Well things are okay, nothing different."

"You're lying",Toph said.

"There is something-"

"Wrong",Toph interuptted.

"There is someone. He makes me feel, different."

"What's he like?",Suki asked.

"He's strong, handsome, and he's really my match in fighting, but. . ."

"But?", her friends chorused.

"But he's mortal."

"And?"

"And?! Mortals are selfish and merciless!"

"So is Zeus, yet there are still many people who worship him",Yue said.

"So what are you saying? That it's okay for me to like him?"

"Of course!",Toph exclaimed.

"But there's something you're not telling us, isn't there?",Suki questioned.

"Well. . ."

"Spit it out!",Toph yelled.

"He's just like the man that came here before. The one that killed one of our sisters Yue."

"Because of him the rest of them moved to the northern islands. Everyone but us",Yue said.

"I've been meaning to ask, Katara how and why did you get to that other island?"


	10. Past Told

"It happened a while ago. Yue and I, and the other sirens were living happily on our island",Katara started.

"But then, **they** came",Yue said.

"Who?",Toph questioned.

"A horrible race of man who somehow harnessed the power of fire. They came to claim our land",Katara explained.

"But they saw us, and heard legends of our songs, and alluring beauty. So they stayed on their boats, trying to plan our demise",Yue said.

"But, one of the sailors ventured out before that. He came to the island and we greeted him. But then, things got bad",Katara said grimly.

"What happened?",Suki asked.

Yue continued,"The other sailors saw him with us, they thought we hypnotized him with our song."

"But we didn't sing at all",Katara said.

"They came to attack us. But they were very foolish, not many of them could swim. And they stayed far off the coast so they could hear our song",Yue laughed. "

When one of the sailors stepped foot in the water he almost drowned. But then the leader of our sisterhood, she swam out to rescue him",Katara said tears starting to flow.

"What's wrong with that?",Toph asked.

"Because, when she could get back to the shore, they showered her with fire!",Katara yelled.

"Her lifeless body was washed into the ocean by the waves. Katara tried to save her and take her to the spirit oasis",Yue said.

"But before I could reach her they caught me in a net. They held me on their ship for days, without water. Then they brought me on the deck to be sold. That's when I escaped",Katara explained.

"The men that attacked us. They had scary yellow eyes. And their fire was horrifying",Yue shuddered.

"But that was the strangest thing. Zuko's eyes are the same color, yet they don't scare me. And his fire is it shocked me at first but. . ."Katara strayed off.

"But?",Suki questioned.

"But whenever I'm in his arms, I don't feel like a prisoner. I feel like. . .like. . ."

"Like love?",Toph teased.

"Please, what do I know about love?"

"Well, sirens did come from a forbidden love between a mortal and a mermaid",Suki pondered.

"That's completely different!"

"How?",Yue asked.

"Well, well. . .sirens don't have immortality. Mermaids do",Katara said.

"So then, you're mortal?",Toph questioned.

"In a sense yes. But not the way humans are!",Katara yelled.

"But if they're human, how can they wield fire?",Suki asked.

"It's all because of Hephaestus. Once a man came and saw him working on the forge",Yue explained.

"He's the god of volcanoes and smith right?",Toph said.

"Yeah, even though Prometheus gave man fire, Hephaestus showed them how to fight with it",Katara said.

"So you left him on that island alone?",Suki asked.

"Yeah, I told him the rules. I'm going back tomorrow."

"He must be something. We should meet him. Give him a little inspection",Toph said.

"And by inspection you mean crushing him?",Katara asked.

"Yep."

"Then it's settled, Katara we're going back with you",Suki proclaimed.

And Katara had no objections.

* * *

Sry it's so short.

I just don't know where to continue from this point


	11. Meeting Zuko

Because Toph couldn't swim, they sailed a small boat.

"I can't wait to see Katara's boyfriend",Toph teased.

"He's not my boyfriend! He's just. . .just-"

"I know. He's just your lover that you've been having an affair with."

"Toph stop playing around!"

They soon got to the island and Toph couldn't wait.

"Let's go! Hurry up!"

"Calm down, we'll get there",Suki said.

Katara led them to her cave.

Toph could already feel Zuko.

"Looks like you got someone with a macho body. But is he a muscle-head?"

"No. If he was do you think I would be interested in him?"

"I guess not. But for a while, you and Jet-"

"Don't mention his name! He's a low-life."

"Ah yes, too dirty to even look upon the pureness of you body",Toph teased.

"Is that him?",Suki asked.

Suki was pointing toward the mouth of a cave,where someone being licked to death by a bison.

"What is he doing?",Katara asked her self.

She ran over to him, and the others followed.

Zuko noticed her coming.

"Back so soon?"

"What is this thing?",she asked.

"This is a sky bison. And I believe his name is Appa."

Said bison, groaned in agreement.

"Hey Zuko! I found some of those namingos you told me about!", a chiper voice called.

"Who is that?",Toph asked.

"Katara and other people, this is Aang",Zuko said.

"Aang, apprentice to Hermes. Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Katara, and this is Suki, Yue, and Toph."

"Hey, you're blind!".Aang exclaimed.

"And you have great observation."

"Hermes told me about a blind amazonian. But I never believed it until now."

"What are you doing here,Aang?"Yue asked.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Aphrodite talked to Hera, Zuko. They both believe that your love will-"

"For the last time, they shouldn't be interfering!"

"Aphrodite? And Hera? What do they want?",Kata pondered.

Aang smiled.

"Aphrodite has been watching you and Zuko. She says that she's seen romantic happenings between you two."

"What?!"

"I knew it!",Toph said.

"For both these goddesses to acknowledge it, Katara how far have you gone?",Suki asked.

"We haven't done anything!"

Toph smirked for a moment.

_'I've got a little plan. Hehehe.'_


	12. Unknown Feelings

You know what I like?

Fanart.

if someone could give me fanart of this story, that'd be nice

on with the story!

* * *

Katara's friends had been watching her and Zuko interact.

Aang was watching two.

"They seem perfect for each other",Suki said.

"Fire and water",Yue agreed.

"But they do have many things in common",Toph reminded.

"And the gods have acknowledged it"Aang said.

"Which is why I've come up with this plan to speed things up a bit. Katara deserves happiness. And I think Zuko is the key",Toph said.

"So what is it?",Suki asked.

* * *

Zuko and Katara were sitting at the mouth of the cave, watching the waterfall flow.

After Zuko started to stay with her here he once asked about the girls he sailed with.

She told him what happened and what they said.

Zuko brushed it off saying he never really cared for them anyway.

But it was still wierd they just left him. He knew they were planning something.

"Zuko?"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever felt something, but you had no idea what it was?"

"Plenty of times."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I had no idea what I felt for my sister. I didn't like her. But my mother always said not to hate anybody. I follow her way and just say I despise her."

"But she's your sister."

"The only thing that binds us is blood. That's the only reason I tolerate her."

"I can sort of understand that. She did seem like a cold person."

"Have you ever not known, what you felt for a person?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

". . .Um, well. . .you."

"Me?"

"Yes. Whenever I'm around you, I get these feelings. And I think-"

"Katara! Come quick!",Toph yelled.

Katara ran and Zuko followed her.

They came to the beach where the rest were.

Toph handed Katara a spyglass.

Katara looked outward and saw ships.

She focused closer and saw a certain man.

"No",she whispered.

"What is it?",Zuko asked.

"It's him",Katara answered.

_'Guess my plan will have to wait',_Toph thought to herself.


	13. Zhao

The ship nears the island.

"It's the same one, that came before",Katara said.

She had told Zuko of her past once when they were alone.

The vessel stopped on the shores, and men came out.

Their armored bodies scared Katara a bit.

_'Just like back then.'_

The men parted to let through someone else.

Zuko recognized him immediately.

"Well well well, look who's here",the man said in a taunting voice.

"Zuko, you know him?",Katara asked.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"I'll introduce myself, thank you. I am Admiral Zhao, of the Fire Nation."

"What do you want?",Toph questioned.

"I'm here for this island. It has yet to be claimed by the Fire Nation."

"And it will never be claimed. This island belongs to no one, and will remain that way",Katara said.

"If no one has rights to this land, it is lawless. Therefore laws can be made, in order to claim it."

"I won't allow you to do that!",Katara yelled.

"Why must you be so stubborn?"

"Because you've caused nothing but pain for me!"

"I believe this is our first meeting."

"I know you remember! You came to another island before. And you didn't leave without spilling blood."

"Ah, I remember now. You were one of those sirens. Horrible creatures, I don't regret a thing."

"You will in a minute-"

"Katara calm down",Zuko said.

"I never knew you were one for these kind, Zuko"Zhao taunted.

"I fail to see your point."

"The prince of such a great nation, mingling with these kind of people",he looked over at Katara and her friends.

"They're much better than my sister and her accomplices",Zuko said.

"If you say so."

He turned to walk back to his ship.

Zuko glared at his back.

"I never liked him."

"Why is he leaving?",Yue asked.

"He's probably coming back, with Azula. They always like teaming up to annoy me",Zuko answered.

"Either way, we should stay alert. Zhao seems like someone who plays rough",Toph said.

"Yeah, so be on your guard",Aang agreed.

Katara stared out on the sea.

_'I won't let him ruin my life again.'_


	14. Family

The next morning Katara slept in late. She didn't get much sleep last night, and as a siren, rose with the moon anyway. She requested that her friends leave her on the beach to sleep.

She stayed there like a sentinel. But eventually, the sound of waves lulled her to sleep. Even though she wanted to be alone, Zuko kept a close eye on her in the trees.

When she fell asleep, he made sure wasn't too close to the waters edge. That way they wouldn't pull her into the ocean. Not that it would harm her. He just didn't want her to wake up in the middle of the ocean.

When Katara did wake up, she could see small shapes on the horizon. Immediately she called for the others. As soon as they came she directed them toward the sea. They all thought Zhao had come back.

But as the ships came closer, they saw they were not the same. These vessels had a more peaceful look toward them. Katara and the others allowed them to get to the shore.

As the men unboarded the ship, Katara quickly analyzed them.

_'These men look almost, familiar.'_

One man, who was in the front, seemed to be the leader.

"I am Hakoda, I have come to this island, because I heard the Fire Nation had interest in it."

"They sent some men here the other day",Katara said.

"You look familiar",Hakoda voiced.

"I've got it! You're a siren!",one of the younger men behind him exclaimed.

"Sokka, manners",Hakoda reminded.

"Yes, I am. But how did you know?",Katara asked.

"I'm sure you know about how sirens came to be?",Hakoda asked.

"A mermaid fell in love with a mortal",Yue answered.

"Yes, and that mortal, was a man from from our tribes. That is why you look so familiar."

"Why did you come here, just because you heard the Fire Nation had an interest?",Toph questioned.

"The Fire Nation is on the brink of something. They've slowly started conquering small lands. Then they moved up to larger islands."

"So you believe this might be their next stop?",Suki asked.

"Exactly."

"I will allow your men to station here. But in turn, do not harm the wildlife",Katara said.

"I accept your terms."

Then Hakoda and his crew returned to their ships to prepare.

But that one younger man stayed.

"Soooo, you're a siren?",he asked Katara.

"Yes."

"That practically makes us family! I'm Sokka, nice to meet you!"

"Family? I couldn't possibly be related to you."

"Why not? We both have dark skin, blue eyes-"

"Forget it. I'm going back to my waterfall",Katara said.

"Don't mind her. Katara's in a sensitive state right now",Suki explained.

"And what's your name?",Sokka asked.

"I'm Suki. This is Zuko, Yue, Toph, and Aang."

"Wait a minute! You're Fire Nation!",Sokka yelled at Zuko.

"You're observation skills are amazing",Toph said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Standing",Zuko said.

"Don't be smart with me!"

"Calm down Sokka, why don't we give you a tour of the island?",Yue suggested.

"Fine. But I got my eye on you",he warned Zuko.

Yue, Toph, and Suki, led Sokka away, but Aang stayed with Zuko.

"Don't worry. If these guys saw you as a threat, Hakoda would have said something."

"That's not what I'm worried about. It's Katara."

"Yeah, that is troublesome. I mean if you don't make a move soon, Zeus might come down to her."

"What?!"

"Hey, Katara's a pretty girl, or siren as the case may be. And Zeus. . .well, he isn't exactly loyal to Hera."

"I know that. But do you really think he'll come down to her?"

"Hey, he's taken less attractive women."

As Aang said this, Zuko pondered for a moment.

_'Maybe he's right. Or maybe I'm thinking to hard, I don't have any feelings for her!'_

"Aang, I'm not worried about making a move on Katara. She's in a sensitive state right now. So I don't want her to do anything foolish, like going after Zhao in revenge."

"I'm sure she's not that impulsive."

"You'd be surprised."

* * *

I like how I just smoothly put 3 girls, that have shown interest in Sokka, at the same time!

So which do you like better?

Sukka?

Tokka?

or Yukka?

either way, we still get some pretty good Zutara action.

But keep in mind, if I don't do Tokka, i might put it a little Taang.

It's just an unconcious thing, if Toph and Aang don't have any relationship, they get together, which is pretty much any Zutara fic I read.

SO VOTE!!


	15. The Message

Hakoda and his men set up camp on the beach. Katara watched them closely. Zuko came up to her with a worried look on his face.

"Katara, what are you so tense about?"

She looked at him deeply in the eyes. Zuko saw the immense pain she had to go through.

"How many lives will it take, until people stop killing?"

Zuko looked at her strangely, thinking of what to say. He was never good with words.

"I'm not sure. There are many types of people in this world. Some can see the horror of killing and learn from it. Yet others see it endlessly and still don't understand. But it's people like you who help others see the wrong in what they do."

"People like me?"Katara asked.

"You care about people, and want to see them do better."

"Am I really like that?"

"You took me in didn't you? Even though when we first met, it was a bit rough. When you saw me in need, you didn't hesitate to help."

Katara smiled at his words. It's hard to see your personality because you can't see yourself. But those around you can, and those close to you know you best. Katara knew immediately that was Zuko.

She looked up at him, deeply into those golden eyes. When he looked back, Katara was sure she would either melt or burn. But even so, she loved the feeling. Katara just couldn't comprehend this feeling.

No one made her heart work overtime, or made her skin ache for his touch. Not even all the men, divine or not, made her feel this way. Katara remembered what other sirens said before her.

They talked about how their hearts raced, and their faces flushed, and how sometimes they would be in a dream-like state. Katara remembered what they said they were feeling.

Love.

_'But that's impossible! I can't be in love. And not with Zuko, of all people!'_

And as Katara gazed at him, she realized it wasn't so unbelievable.

* * *

Sokka was hanging out with Yue, Toph, and Suki.

"So, you guys think Katara might like Zuko?",he asked.

"It's obvious isn't it?",Toph questioned.

"Well not really",Sokka said.

"Don't expect him to understand Toph. He hasn't been here that long",Suki said.

"What do you guys think the Fire Nation is trying to do?",Yue asked.

"Probably expand their land and selfish stuff like that",Toph said nonchalantly.

"In that case, shouldn't we be more worried that there might be a war?"

"Yue relax, there's not gonna be a war",Suki assured her.

"If you say so."

"Now let's have some fun!",Toph exclaimed.

"What do you want to do?",Suki asked.

"Make awkward situations for Katara and Zuko!"

"You're determined, aren't you?",Sokka questioned.

"Yup."

And so they started making plans for the 'couple'. And where was Aang? Well. . .

- - -

"Appa. come on! Yip yip! We need to get back to Hermes!"

The bison groaned in protest. Aang sighed and jumped off the beast's back.

"What's wrong, boy?",he asked.

Then out of nowhere, a small breeze blew. It carried a scroll straight into Aang's face.

"Ow! People need to stop littering!",Aang yelled at no one in particular.

He opened the scroll and saw it was addresses to him, from Hermes.

_Dear apprentice,_

_There has been some talk among Zeus and the others. They believe the Fire Nation will initiate a war to conquer all lands. _

_Everyone is putting the blame on Hephaestus, for teaching them in the first place. Others are pointing fingers at Prometheus. _

_I want you to stay with the Fire Nation boy and his siren beloved. They will be near the center of this war. _

_I will have a replacement apprentice until this is over. And remember Aang, Fire Nation sins go a long way. But do not be afraid of what you might find. Half the truths of this world are those of atrocities._

Aang read the letter and reread the last part.

"What does he mean by that? The Fire Nation can't be **that** bad."

He thought of one of the friends he met when delivering messages. His name was Kuzon, and he was Fire Nation, but still nice. But Aang thought of how his messages to the firey lands decreased.

Yet his job to deliver around it to the nobles grew. Aang had wondered why they were communicating so much, but he was only an apprentice, so didn't voice it to his master.

And he hadn't seen Kuzon in a few months. Was there really going to be war? Aang shook his head, his optimistic side coing out.

"I'm sure it's just a little disagreement. It'll only last a while longer, right boy?",Aang nodded towards Appa.

The bison answered by giving Aang a lick, making him laugh at the sign of affection.

* * *

Katara and Zuko were still at the shores, watching Hakoda and his men. Then Zuko noticed something on the horizon.

"Katara",he called her attention.

She looked over at him, and he pointed at the water. Katara could see huge, black forms moving foward. Zuko ran over to Hakoda, and Toph and the others appeared, Aang with them.

"What's going on?",Yue asked.

"They're back",Katara answered grimly.


	16. Final Note

It's been a while since I've updated this, or had any inspiration for it.

So if you'd like to adopt it, please contact me and I will give it to you.

If more than one person asks for it, then I'll figure out who would be the best for it.

There are no real requirements, though it'd help if you had at least one story in this category.

But like I said, there's no requirements, credentials, or résumés needed.

sincerely,

_SasuxSakufan_


	17. Adoption News

This fanfiction has been adopted by Krystal Kitsune Uchiha

So, for further updates on this, please check their profile. You can go ahead and unfavorite

and unalert yourself from this. The story is out of my hands now.

Thank you all for the reviews. I had fun while it lasted :)

-_WriterforLife29_


End file.
